


Jenesis.spn

by Lynnita



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnita/pseuds/Lynnita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир только поднялся из руин последней глобальной Кибервойны. Землю покрыли гигаполисы, жители которых давно забыли, что такое свобода, и годами не видят неба над головой. Джареду, одному из мелких «винтиков» крупнейшей корпорации Кувер-сити, случайно достается — он и сам не знает, что именно — игрушка? или симулятор реальности? или, может быть, секретное оружие? Но за ним внезапно начинается охота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenesis.spn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addie Dee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Addie+Dee).



> **Бета** :Addie Dee  
>  **Артер** : Addie Dee  
>  **Техническая и моральная поддержка:** Violent Violet  
>  **Примечание** : использованы некоторые элементы вселенной [«Appleseed»](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0401233/)(«Яблочное зернышко»), но для понимания сюжета знакомство с ней не требуется.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/Addie/jenesis_banner_1000.jpg)

  
Пятьдесят одна неделя работы без выходных, триста пятьдесят четыре дня на синтетических белке и глюкозе, сто шестьдесят пять часов ожидания — и в его руках «Нейроник-JRA/TX». И насрать, что добыт тот не слишком законно. Распространение внутренних копий за пределами корпоративной территории считалось правовым нарушением, но лицензионные консоли модуляторов реальности отличались от нелицензионных лишь лейблом, а на лейбл у Джареда денег не было. Зато у него был Розенбаум, а у того, в свою очередь, — доступ в Складской отдел и мечта о путешествии на Красную Границу. А голографические штампы «Изъято из продажи, код такой-то» стереть — за определенную сумму — не проблема.  
Джаред распинал ногой провода, паутиной затянувшие бетонный — на покрытие денег тоже не хватило — пол, сдвинул включенный ноутбук в сторону и аккуратно поставил на середину освободившегося пятачка простую пластиковую коробку размером с ладонь. Мокрые пряди волос упали на глаза — на третьем уровне всегда дожди, а зонты Джаред не любил.  
Стянув перчатки и швырнув их не глядя в угол, он потер руки. От резкой смены температуры по телу скользнула волна гадкого зуда.  
Трель охранной системы ожидаемо взвыла, заставив досадливо поморщиться.  
— Несанкционированное проникновение. Несанкционированное проник… — нудел динамик голосом Женевьев Кортез, ведущей популярного шоу «Демон внутри нас».  
Джаред привычно вдавил кулак в нервно мигающую панель и, так и не раздевшись, прямо в кроссовках, плюхнулся на матрас у стены, заменявший кровать.  
— Защитный код введен верно, — через минуту сообщила Женевьев, включая освещение. — Приветствую тебя, Джаред.  
Систему безопасности тоже не мешало бы заменить, но и это стоило денег.  
За окном мобильный коннексус оповестил о погоде на завтра и переключился на новостной портал.  
 _— …«CW» c мирным визитом в поселения биороидов за Синей Границей города. На совещании обсуждались вопросы обеспечения безопасности членов касты в связи с участившимися нападениями со стороны…_  
Усевшись по-турецки, Джаред подтянул к себе коробку, снял защитный экран. Внутри лежали электронная книжка со схемами подключения и описанием комплектации — нафиг ее — и две никелевые пломбы «JRA». От соприкосновения с кожей контакты щелкнули и мигнули ярко-зеленым, словно здороваясь. Джаред затаил дыхание и завороженно провел подушечками больших пальцев по блестящим поверхностям — гладкие и прохладные.  
На улице что-то ухнуло, и пронзительно завизжала полицейская сирена.  
Джаред заправил отросшие пряди волос за уши, подцепил пломбы большим и указательным пальцами, вытащил из гнезд и приложил к вискам. Тут же снова щелкнуло, прямо в барабанную перепонку, а потом кольнуло болью, как от иглы, — нейронные усики проникли под кожу и растворились.  
Несколько минут ничего не происходило, просто комната немного расплылась перед глазами. А потом трещины в штукатурке на стенах сместились, дернулись, зазмеились друг к другу и сплелись в клубок. Джареда передернуло: выглядело жутковато. Все затянуло зеленоватой пеленой, клубок на стене разрастался и пульсировал в одном ритме с Джаредовым сердцем, полыхал зелеными молниями, а потом бросился в глаза столбом искр.  
Свет, внезапно ослепивший, так же неожиданно схлопнулся — стянулся узлом, словно включили обратную перемотку. Все снова выглядело реальным, за исключением одного — глаза у человека напротив были зеленые-презеленые, абсолютно чистого, без примесей, цвета, какого не бывает у простых смертных. Между радужкой и зрачком не просматривалось никакой границы, черный просто тонул в изумрудном, расплывался в нем. Джаред моргнул, пытаясь прийти в себя, и чисто инстинктивно протянул руку — потрогать.  
— Привет. «Jenesis Reality Applications», серия «TX». Но ты можешь называть меня Дженсен. — Дженсен сидел, зеркально отражая позу Джареда — кроме протянутой руки — и улыбался.  
— Мне нужно подключиться, иначе я не смогу полноценно функционировать, — заявил он и, так и не дождавшись реакции, снова улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, — выдавил наконец Джаред, не в силах оторваться от созерцания рыжеватых крапинок на его лице.  
И тогда Дженсен подался ему навстречу и коснулся губами губ. Вот так запросто. Джаред опешил, от неожиданности закрыв глаза и открыв рот, и только потом осознал: не было никакого прикосновения, никаких мягких губ на его губах. Сначала дохнуло холодком, а потом жар проник в каждую клетку тела, влился в кровь, понесся стремительно по организму, зажигая и освещая его изнутри.  
Между контактами протянулась дуга струящегося изумрудного света.  
Джареда все еще потряхивало, кончики пальцев кололо. Модуляторы реальности не вызывают таких живых ощущений. Похоже, что Розенбаум промахнулся артикулом и притащил Джареду один из симуляторов виртуального секса.  
Джаред вскочил. И тут же на него ринулось гигантское полупрозрачное окно браузера — картинки, тексты, мешанина цветов: оранжевый, розовый, голубой. Вслед за ним метнулось еще одно — и еще — разных размеров, разного содержания, разных форм; терабайты информации сверкали и переливались вокруг. Джаред застыл посреди этого соцветия, а над его головой, под ногами — повсюду — символы перемещались, текли в пространстве, у которого не было границ.  
Часть отделилась от общего потока и радужным роем хлынула к Джареду. Он даже не успел ощутить очередной волны паники: всего за долю мгновения перед ним возник человеческий каркас, покрылся кожей, одеждой и превратился в уже знакомого Дженсена.  
— Ты не пробовал прибраться в квартире? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил тот, чуть склонив голову на бок.  
И Джаред не смог ничего с собой поделать — разулыбался, сам не зная почему. Может быть, потому, что Дженсен был прекрасен. Ну, насколько может быть прекрасна компьютерная секс-программа.  
— Где мы? — наконец прорезался у него голос. — Что ты такое? Разве сейчас в модуляторы ввели стартовые блоки? Я не слышал о таких изменениях.  
— О, о! Помедленнее, приятель, — Дженсен усмехнулся, и Джареду стало жарко. — Это — мой дом.  
Соцветие красок переплавлялось в узоры ковров и нежно-зеленую окраску стен, из массивов символов на глазах строилась просторная гостиная с камином, большим персиковым диваном и плазменной панелью.  
— А что я такое, тебе лучше знать. Я же в твоем распоряжении, — Дженсен ухмыльнулся и изогнул бровь, в глазах у него вспыхнули изумрудные искры.  
Он плюхнулся на диван, и подушки прогнулись, словно он действительно обладал телом, массой, плотностью.  
Джаред, внутренне трепеща, присел рядом на край. Дженсен смотрел вопросительно, явно ожидая чего-то.  
Думать получалось плохо, потому что крапинки на лице у Дженсена приковывали взгляд, а ресницы оказались пушистыми и рыжеватыми — хотя Джаред сказал бы «золотистыми».  
В конце концов, секс-симулятор тоже неплохая штука, особенно — с таким интерфейсом.

Когда следующим утром ровно в шесть тридцать не работавший уже добрую тысячу лет музыкальный центр разбудил Джареда песенкой «Wake up, sweaty», он не почувствовал подвоха. Техника в его квартире, точнее в том, что осталось от его квартиры, жила собственной жизнью и умирала от старости. Но все странности, которыми следующие три дня просто изобиловали, наводили на мысли о конце света. Или...  
Сначала на пропускном пункте, после стандартного сканирования сетчатки, система сообщила, что Джареда перевели из Отдела консультаций в Отдел технических переводов. Джаред замер с открытым ртом прямо перед входом: о переводах он мечтал с окончания университета, но при распределении его отправили в техподдержку, где он и вкалывал уже четвертый год, периодически отсылая запросы о смене специальности.  
Из компорта выпал кусочек пластика, знаки на нем поблескивали и переливались — сопроводительная карта с номерами Отдела и ячейки и именем наставника.  
— Чад Мюррей,— светловолосый парень, может, немного моложе Джареда, тряхнул его руку: - Можешь звать меня Чад, или Мюррей, - и потянул за рукав за собой. — Это Джим Бивер, он глава ячейки, наш мозг. — «Мозг» кивнул Джареду, так и не оторвавшись от своего занятия. — Там Джули, это Стив, это Крис, это твой стол.  
Кабинка, доставшаяся Джареду, оказалась увешана движущимися фотограммами —полный мужчина за сорок, полная женщина чуть моложе и двое детей — девочка и мальчик. Детки корчили рожи, взрослые улыбались и махали руками в объектив.  
— Чье это?  
— Келли. С утра пришел приказ о его переводе в Архив. Можешь все поскидывать в коробку.  
До самого вечера Джаред разбирался с нюансами новой должности, общался с коллегами, даже задержался на два часа сверхурочно, пролистывая материалы предшественника.  
Про «Нейроник» он вспомнил только дома. Пломбы после вчерашнего неудачного знакомства валялись не в своих гнездах — так, как Джаред их бросил, сорвав с висков. Он потрогал блестящие спинки указательными пальцами, бездумно погладил, но, едва контакты мигнули зеленым, отдернул руки. И задушил мысль «подключиться, немедленно выйти в сеть, поздороваться с Дженсеном» в зародыше.  
Следующим утром центр разбудил Джареда песней «Don’t remember don’t forget». Днем Чад прилюдно издевался над его фамилией и выспрашивал, все ли у Джареда такое же большое, как и он сам. Даже предлагал заглянуть в индивидуальный блок и помериться. Джаред хохотал так, что аж скулы разболелись. А к концу рабочего дня пришел и-мейл от мисс Маккой: поздравление с переводом и согласие на ужин в субботу. Сэнди Маккой была тайной любовью Джареда, ну или ему так казалось — наверное, когда у тебя трясутся руки в присутствии девушки, лицо покрывается красными пятнами, а за шиворот стекают капли пота — это и есть любовь. Проблема заключалась в том, что Джаред не приглашал Сэнди на ужин. За четыре с хвостиком года он с ней всего лишь несколько раз поздоровался. Джаред похлопал глазами, рассматривая и-мейл — подписи, темы, адрес отправителя. До субботы оставалось три дня.  
Вечером, лежа поджав под себя ноги на скомканных простынях, Джаред думал о зеленом. И когда он зажмуривался, вместо темных пятен под веками сверкали изумрудные молнии и радужные цепочки символов переплетались паутиной. 

В среду Отдел стоял на ушах — техники «СW» проводили стабилизацию и проверку систем. Чад мрачно заявил, что никакая это не стабилизация на самом деле, а обыск. Джаред посмеялся над ним, обозвав параноиком, однако напряженная атмосфера давила и на него. Так что когда домашняя система безопасности не разразилась стандартными воплями о незаконном проникновении в ответ на приложенную к панели ладонь — нервы у Джареда сдали.  
— Приветствую тебя, Джаред, — сообщила Женевьев и исправно включила освещение.  
Джаред замер, по привычке занеся кулак над панелью, а через мгновение вытаскивал из коробки «Нейроник». Он уже почти пристроил пломбы к вискам, когда вспомнил кое-что — и огляделся вокруг. Квартира напоминала свалку: истоптанный грязный пол покрыт слоем проводов, одноразовой посуды и коробок из-под китайской еды; на неработающем телевизоре — гора одежды.  
Встречу пришлось отложить на пятнадцать минут.

Контакты щелкнули, мигнули, впились в кожу. Всплеск света, сбивающий с ног, режущий сетчатку глаз — и ничего. Сплошной «снег», такой бывает на канале, когда заканчивается вещание, а телевизор продолжает работать, и никаких логических цепочек символов.  
— Дженсен! Какого черта ты лезешь в мою систему безопасности! — рассерженно крикнул Джаред в пространство: лучшая защита, как известно, это нападение. Если Дженсен начнет издеваться над ним за прошлый раз, Джареду будет, что предъявить.  
Но звук эхом пронесся по туннелю, вызвав вибрацию мельчайших частиц, и потерялся где-то за его пределами. И ничего не изменилось.  
— Дженсен? — уже осторожно позвал Джаред. Уверенность и злость куда-то испарились. Что-то случилось с программой… с Дженсеном? — Джен! 

Джаред повертелся кругом и наконец-то сумел сфокусировать взгляд. Дженсен — это ведь мог быть только он — босой, в белой футболке и светлых джинсах, сидел, повернувшись спиной. Джаред облегченно выдохнул и сделал к нему шаг — потом второй, третий — и понял, что никуда не движется.  
— Джен. Перестань, — Джаред примирительно развел руки в стороны, сдаваясь. И в то же мгновение оказался рядом с Дженсеном, чуть не потеряв равновесие: тело привыкло, что в реальном мире неразрывно связано со временем и пространством. Здесь не было ни времени, ни пространства, а единственной точкой, на которой удавалось сосредоточиться, был Дженсен. И Дженсен был не в духе.  
— Чего пришел, сидел бы дома и сидел, — буркнул он, указательным пальцем разглаживая складки на футболке.  
— Ты ведь не симулятор виртуального секса, — издалека, как ему казалось, начал Джаред.  
Палец Дженсена замер на складке в районе пупка, а сам он поднял голову и уставился на Джареда своими изумрудными глазами. Черт, Джаред соскучился по этому цвету. Нигде в реальности он такого не видел. Только оттенки серого и синего — культ камня и энергии. Складка, залегшая между бровями Дженсена, придававшая его лицу обиженно-сердитый вид, разгладилась. Он почесал затылок:  
— Так ты поэтому на меня тогда запрыгнул? — И, очевидно, разглядев, что Джаред залился краской, расхохотался легко и искренне — от уголков глаз разбежались лучики-морщинки. — И поэтому не приходил?  
В груди приятно екнуло: Дженсен ждал его.  
Джаред провел ладонью под воротом рубашки, с удивлением стирая выступивший пот — чересчур осязаемо для виртуальной реальности.  
— Ну, я эм… — Джаред неловко замялся, но все же выпалил: — Ты из-за этого дуешься!  
Они одновременно хмыкнули.  
— Я не дуюсь! — заявил Дженсен, поднимаясь на ноги и отмахиваясь от взявшейся из ниоткуда серебристо-оранжевой бабочки.  
Желтый песок рассыпался ковром под ногами, бирюзовые волны накатывали на берег и перистые легкие облака уплывали за горизонт. Джаред моргнул, пытаясь прогнать головокружение.  
Дженсен повернулся посмотреть на него и пошел вперед.  
— Ладно, может, немного. Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили.  
— Приручили? — недоверчиво выгнул бровь Джаред.  
— Подключили? — примирительно пожал плечами Дженсен. — Мне пришлось разговаривать с этой истеричкой Жен, а ты за все семьдесят два часа не соизволил явиться ни разу. Мне было скучно. Нет, я, конечно, могу себе и дельфина для компании сотворить. — Дженсен для доказательства ткнул пальцем в сторону упомянутого дельфина, торчащего из воды с широко открытой в улыбке пастью. — Но дельфин же не ты.  
Дельфин махнул хвостом, подняв тучу брызг; капли воды взорвались солнечными бликами, прокатились по гладкой спине и растворились в волнах.  
Джаред спрятал улыбку, притворившись, что разглядывает песок.  
— А что за Жен?  
Дженсен затормозил, разворачиваясь.  
— Чувак, ты чего? Твоя система безопасности.  
— А-а. — И правда, его система безопасности. — Значит, с Сэнди ты тоже _поговорил_?  
— Нет, я ей и-мейл отправил. — Ага, ну естественно. Джаред вздохнул, Дженсен просиял. И Джаред забыл, что хотел сказать.  
— Вообще-то я заказывал модулятор виртуальной реальности, — зачем-то сообщил он, и прозвучало это как оправдание.  
— Ну пожалуйста. — Дженсен пожал плечами и сунул ему в руки вазочку с мороженым: три разноцветных шарика — розовый, персиковый и белый, посыпанные тертым шоколадом, миндалем и ягодами черники. Джаред уставился на него, как на чудо.  
Мороженого на низших уровнях уже лет пять не продавали, приходилось перебиваться подмерзшим синтезированным молоком, мало отличавшимся по вкусу от снега.  
Джаред зачерпнул полную ложку и, зажмурившись от предвкушения, собрался отправить ее в рот, но Дженсен перехватил его руку. Джаред вздрогнул и чуть не выронил вазочку — ладонь Дженсена оказалась теплой и настоящей. Сильные пальцы держали запястье аккуратно и настолько _реально_ , что по телу побежали мурашки. Целое стадо мурашек. Ни один модулятор в мире не был на такое способен. Модуляторы считывали информацию и переплавляли ее в осязаемые объекты, но те оставались искусственными.  
— Ты неправильно делаешь, — Дженсен забрал ложку и сам сунул ее Джареду в рот, перевернув мороженым вниз. — На языке вкусовых рецепторов больше, поэтому так вкуснее. Вкуснее же?  
Джаред прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как мороженое плавится и тает, обволакивает сладостью и холодком. Дженсен вернул ему ложку и пошел вперед, зарываясь пальцами ног в песок.  
Джаред молчал, и Дженсен решил, наверное, что он расстроен. Скосил на него глаза и махнул рукой неуверенно.  
— Я лучше модулятора. У меня есть прямой доступ к Сети, ко всем серверам, системам, базам, аккаунтам. Могу вызвать тебе сантехника, купить билеты на слэнбол, подправить начисления на кредитке. Мы можем даже трахнуться, если ты все еще хочешь.  
Джаред поперхнулся.  
— Я, конечно, еще не пробовал, — добавил Дженсен торопливо, — но в логах запрета нет, а блок самообучения — один из самых объемных.

Утром, покупая клипкарту — на предыдущей поездки закончились — Джаред обнаружил, что на счету прибавилось две штуки. Он быстро завершил операцию и оглянулся по сторонам. Черт, надо сказать Дженсену, что в реальном мире за такое запирают в «Глобус».

 

  
Сверху падал дождь. Капли срывались вниз и со щелчком разбивались о треснувший асфальт, рисовали дорожки на старенькой куртке Джареда. Погодные контроллеры на низшем уровне не устанавливали, а контроллеры верхних перенаправляли всю влагу вниз. Неизбежное зло цивилизации.  
Натянув серую вязаную шапку до самых глаз и затолкав руки в карманы, Джаред быстрым шагом возвращался с Окраин.  
Рядом семенила Сэнди, гулко и часто цокая каблучками. Вечер выдался сложноватым. Джаред никак не мог расслабиться. Нес какую-то чушь, громко смеялся, чувствовал себя до жути неловко, когда возникали паузы в разговоре. С Дженсеном получалось так легко и свободно говорить о чем угодно, и никакой неловкости не возникало. За исключением единственного момента — когда тот заявил, что внес в базу данных дополнительный компонент и принялся пересказывать «Камасутру», подкрепляя слова визуальным кодом. У Джареда тогда потерялись разом голос и возможность адекватно реагировать, за шиворотом и под коленками собрался пот, и кожа там противно липла.  
Вспомнил — и иррационально захотелось домой и в сеть.  
Надвигающуюся темноту разгоняли тусклые уличные лампы, неоновые вывески с названиями Отделов корпорации и разноцветные рекламные голограммы, горланившие свои девизы. Коннексус транслировал запись саммита, голоса сенатора и представителя «СW» оседали в голове осколками информации.  
_— В последнем нападении на Четвертый корпус «CW» принимали участие пять биороидов. Масштабы утерянной информации до сих пор не удалось оценить.  
— Помимо биороидов в нападении участвовали девять представителей человеческой расы. Но вы почему-то не настаиваете на изоляции людей. Мы должны проявлять лояльность и терпимость к гражданам нашего государства, независимо от их видовой принадлежности.  
— Перед началом Войны так говорили о кибермашинах, а потом… _  
Столбы жилых зданий исчезали в облаках, высоко над головой трассы и воздушные переходы второго уровня полосовали небосвод. Под ногами хрустели осколки бывших витрин, ветер перекатывал обрывки каких-то тряпок. Пассажирские электрички и частные аэролеты проносились мимо световыми лучами, заглушая гулом моторов равномерный стрекот дождя. Иногда их перекрывали полицейские сирены — то пронзительно вопящие, то хиленькие, ленивые.  
Джаред кинул взгляд на парящее в воздухе цифровое табло: доходила третья четверть. После гудка о ее завершении на улице низших уровней находиться не стоило. С наступлением ночи приходило время для шального, полного беспредела веселья «борцов против Системы», как они сами себя величали. Банды разрастались с каждым днем — потому что с каждым днем становилось все больше недовольных. И слухи о мародерствах, пропажах людей и ограблениях расползались быстрее, чем работали пресса или полиция.  
— Моя остановка, — улыбнувшись, сказала Сэнди.  
Мимо снова полыхнули фары.  
— Ага, — кивнул Джаред, на секунду высунув подбородок из ворота куртки, и свернул к площадке на краю трассы.  
Динькнул сигнал, и около них тормознул аэробус .  
Сэнди, может, и не собиралась целовать Джареда на прощание, но он снова широко улыбнулся и склонился к ней, подставляя щеку, — правда, так и не вытащив руки из карманов. Она хихикнула, клюнула его быстренько и запрыгнула в транспорт.  
Взвизгнув, аэробус унесся прочь, а Джаред снова кинул взгляд на табло. Цифры перещелкнули за третью четверть.  
До дома оставались два квартала, когда за спиной послышались шаги. Джаред, ссутулившись, попытался поглубже забраться в куртку, как в панцирь, и ускорился. Преследователи не отставали; судя по топоту — два или три человека. Обернувшись, Джаред наверняка обнаружил бы парней с крашеными волосами и в облегающих брюках.  
— Эй, чувак! Притормози-ка! — Его бесцеремонно толкнули в спину. — У тебя кое-что наше завалялось.  
— Послушайте, у меня все равно нет ничего, — Джаред пожал плечами, по-прежнему не вынимая рук из карманов. Парни, как ни странно, выглядели стандартно — ни розовых тебе прядей в волосах, ни обтягивающих штанов.  
— Да к хренам! — Парень, не уступавший ростом Джареду, шагнул вперед, поигрывая рукояткой хвостовки. Джаред не знал, откуда в голове всплыло название, но это определенно была именно хвостовка — металлическая колба с прозрачным защитным экраном, под которым извивались лазерные лучи. Парень щелкнул переключателем, и хвосты плети вздрогнули, сверкнули и потянулись к Джареду, а он, неожиданно для себя самого, рванулся вперед, схватил нападавшего за запястье, крутанул вверх и ударил ногой по колену. Тот рухнул на асфальт, и лучи хвостовки полоснули его по груди. Джаред оторопел на секунду — плеть свернулась в колбу, спрятав хвосты внутрь, — и бросился бежать.  
— За ним!  
— Вперед!  
Джаред свернул к первому попавшемуся зданию, ворвался внутрь и вдавил кнопку лифта — тут же сообразив, что в любом случае воспользоваться им не успеет. Взлетел по лестнице под аккомпанемент грохота ботинок погони — пролет, второй, третий — и замер, оказавшись на площадке. Неожиданная тишина резанула по ушам. Джаред насторожился, крутанулся, и в следующую секунду зазвенело бьющееся стекло и осколки хлынули каскадом — он едва успел спрятать лицо в сгибе локтя — а потом на него навалился один из преследователей. Джаред вывернулся, скинул противника и ткнул носом в пол, надавив на шейные позвонки. «Если сейчас посильнее дернуть, то можно сломать шею», — всплыло в сознании. Тряхнув парня и выкрутив руку с бластером, Джаред напоследок приложил его об пол еще раз и выпустил, как только почувствовал, что тот обмяк. Пнул оружие в сторону, параллельно проверяя пульс на шее — слава богу, бьется. Припав к стене, из-за плеча глянул вниз, на улицу: двое стояли прямо под козырьком, настороже и вооруженные.  
Значит, наверх. Джаред пролетел еще пять этажей — пока не заметил, что цифры на световом индикаторе лифта растут в геометрической прогрессии. Преследователи решили устроить ловушку — отрезать путь во всех направлениях.  
Дыхание ничуть не сбилось, и мозги работали, как компьютер, выдавая решения: пожарная лестница с другой стороны здания, от погони остались двое, один караулит выход на крышу, второй — подъезд, значит, на лестнице должно быть чисто.  
В центре стальной двери в ближайшую квартиру блестела впаянная камера видеоглазка, а ниже сияла табличка с инициалами и фамилией владельца.  
Джаред встряхнулся, провел пятерней по волосам, одернул полы куртки и надавил на кнопку звонка.  
— Что надо? — раздался из динамика пожилой женский голос.  
— Извините, пожалуйста, миссис Гэмбл. Я ваш сосед сверху. Меня Джаред зовут. — Он изобразил самую проникновенную печаль в глазах, на какую был способен. — Хорька своего потерял, можно посмотреть на вашем балконе?  
За дверью молчали десять секунд, Джаред знал точно — в голове будто часы тикали — потом дверь зашипела и отъехала в сторону.  
Он благодарно улыбнулся хозяйке. Выглядела она совершенно обычно: лет семьдесят, седина в волосах, морщинистое лицо. Вот только опиралась на палочку — странно в мире, где хирургия научилась выращивать человеку руки и ноги заново. Старушка заметила его взгляд.  
— Не позволю себя резать этим чертям. Так ведь и не проснуться можно. — Она хмыкнула и поковыляла к балкону. — Мне хоть и недолго осталось, пожить все равно хочется.  
Джаред, стараясь не дергаться, следовал за ней по пятам через крошечную гостиную.  
— Да ну что вы такое говорите, миссис Гэмбл! Моя бабушка в семьдесят шесть второй раз вышла замуж. Говорит, жизнь только начинается.  
Он надеялся, что сумел не покраснеть: врать у него никогда особо не получалось. Бабушка умерла в незапамятные времена, когда Надстройку и Деление на Уровни еще только проектировали.  
Миссис Гэмбл рассмеялась.  
— Хороший мальчик! Трудно, конечно, — приходится заказывать продукты в доставке, а они вечно путают. Привозят с красными этикетками, а с голубыми — для здоровья полезней!  
Джаред глянул вниз с балкона, и голова немедленно закружилась: ближайший переход виднелся двадцатью футами ниже, а пожарная лестница — через три окна слева.  
Нужно туда — мысль в голове билась все громче и громче.  
— Да вы не стойте перед открытой дверью, простудитесь же!  
— Хорошо, закрою. Ты только позови меня, как найдешь. Раньше я тебя не видела, но ты хороший парень, заходи иногда, я старая уже…  
Миссис Гэмбл еще что-то говорила, но Джаред уже не слышал. Сердце грохотало в барабанных перепонках, пока он перекидывал ноги через перила балкона. Металл под ладонями был холодным и мокрым, осевшие по нижнему краю поручня капельки собрались ручейком и скатились в рукав.  
Когда они с Дженсеном играли в «Сленфайт», одноглазая слизистая зеленая тварь перебила весь их отряд, и в итоге вдвоем пришлось гнаться за ней по крышам — внизу разглядеть удавалось только серую ленту асфальта и крошечных букашек-человечков. Джареду тогда потребовались твердая ладонь Дженсена на плече и две виртуальные жизни, прежде чем удалось прыгнуть почти удачно. Почти — потому что длину прыжка он все равно не рассчитал, и в последнюю секунду пальцы соскользнули с края. Асфальт в пропасти под ногами завертелся юлой. Дженсен поймал Джареда на лету; рука, горячая и влажная, стиснула кисть, и, вместо того чтобы попробовать выбраться, Джаред зачем-то уставился на его ногти — широкие, некрасивой формы и чересчур коротко состриженные. «У всех людей свои недостатки», — пронеслось в голове. Дженсен нахмурился: «Ты никудышний охотник», — и дунул в лицо, пытаясь избавить от лезущей в глаза пряди волос. Джаред прекрасно помнил, как в животе у него что-то таинственно вспорхнуло, а между лопаток побежали мурашки. Через секунду его резко потянуло вверх, а через две он беззастенчиво распластался под Дженсеном, задыхаясь и сталкиваясь с ним носами. Он намеревался еще пару секунд полюбоваться, когда краем глаза зацепил стремительно падающего на них слизня. Рывок, перекат — Дженсен выхватил пульсар и выстрелил — еще перекат — и все изменилось: Джаред оказался поверх распластавшегося Дженсена, выдыхая ему в губы, а зеленая слизь — размазана в полушаге от них. Тело Дженсена было как литая сталь, напряженное до предела, в русых волосах застряли ошметки зеленого монстра; и на лицо тоже попало. Джаред стер большим пальцем брызги с его скулы, освобождая рыжие крапинки, а Дженсен расплылся в улыбке и, глядя прямо в глаза, заявил: «Но мы, кажется, неплохо сработались».  
Джаред выдохнул, возвращаясь в реальность и пытаясь прогнать обнаглевшие мурашки с кожи — они теперь выползали, едва появлялась мысль о Дженсене. В общем, подытоживая, кое-какая практика у него имелась. Джаред прикрыл глаза, стараясь справиться с собой, и переставил ноги на узкий, но вполне надежный уступ. Самым трудным оказалось разжать пальцы. Внутри успокаивающе булькало, и странное ощущение, что все должно получиться, вынудило наконец отцепить левую руку и нащупать выемку в внешней обшивке, за которую можно было держаться без риска соскользнуть. 

Джаред все-таки оказался на земле, живой и невредимый. Даже ноги у него не дрожали. _«Вот и отличненько. Выбрались»._ Мысль была не его. 

 

  
— Я не понимаю. Как? — Джаред носился из угла в угол, потерянный и напуганный. — Это все ты?  
Дженсен сидел верхом на стуле, облокотившись на спинку, и разглядывал растопыренные пальцы правой руки.  
— Из-за тебя я сегодня как черепашка-ниндзя?  
Не Дженсен — его образ, голограмма.  
— Почему я тебя вижу, слышу, хотя не подключен?  
Стул был настоящий, он достался Джареду от предыдущих хозяев квартиры, Дженсен был _ненастоящим_. И это было так отчаянно несправедливо, что Джаред даже остановился.  
— Ты прибрался, — констатировал тот со слабой улыбкой.  
Джаред присел на корточки перед _несуществующим_ в реальности Дженсеном. Неожиданный ракурс: обычно без труда удавалось видеть его макушку, а сейчас перед глазами торчал подбородок, на котором начинали пробиваться светлые волоски щетины — наверняка колкие и жестковатые на ощупь.  
— Расскажи мне. Я должен знать. Пожалуйста! — Джаред посмотрел на него так преданно, как только мог, и слегка надавил голосом, и Дженсен сломался.  
— Извини, я правда не знаю, что происходит. Я просто вижу тебя как носитель. Это как записать образ диска в память компьютера. — Дженсен вздохнул, совсем как живой человек, у него даже грудь поднялась. — Диска нет, но программа работает. Как я сейчас. Может, нейросвязь оказалась слишком сильной? Я считываю всю твою биометрику, все потенциальные возможности — интеллектуальные, физические, эмоциональные. Я могу корректировать твои нервные импульсы, как коды к банковским счетам или системам безопасности.  
Рот у Джареда открылся сам собой.  
Дженсен протянул ладонь вперед, все так же разведя пальцы, и провел по его лицу. Конечно же — никакого прикосновения. Просто трехмерное изображение.  
— Я бы хотел тебя потрогать. — Дженсен поджал губы и снова принялся разглядывать свои руки. — Средняя температура человеческого тела обычно колеблется в диапазоне между 36,5 и 37,2 градусами Цельсия. У тебя температура сейчас 36, 7, а сердце бьется с частотой 110 ударов в минуту.  
В груди защемило. Джаред опустил голову Дженсену на колено и долбанулся лбом о сидение стула. Это было так несправедливо, что захотелось разнести к черту гребаный мир, в котором все перевернуто с ног на голову, виртуальное мороженое реальнее настоящего, а лучшим другом становится компьютерная программа. Но Дженсена нельзя таким мучить.  
— Погоди-ка, я, значит, для тебя всего лишь флешка? — делано возмутился Джаред. — Старик, а я-то думал, у нас любовь!  
Дженсен оторвался от изучения своей ладони, поднял голову, и уголки его губ медленно изогнулись улыбкой.

Все будет хорошо, у всех проблем существуют решения — так Джаред утешал себя, пока не забрался под одеяло. День выдался сумасшедшим, и, кажется, начался отходняк: тело слегка потряхивало от избытка адреналина; неимоверно хотелось снять напряжение. Джаред нырнул рукой в джинсы, обхватывая себя — и собираясь довести до разрядки — но перед глазами тут же вспыхнула картинка: два обнаженных золотистых тела выгибаются, скользят навстречу друг другу.  
— Дженсен! — рявкнул Джаред и швырнул подушкой в потолок.  
Изображение схлопнулось в линию и, мигнув, скрылось за чернотой. 

Утром в среду впервые за несколько недель на третий уровень пробились солнечные лучи. В их свете грациозно выплясывала постоянно и привычно витавшая в воздухе пыль; серый смог раскрасило бледными желтоватыми оттенками.  
Из трех мегамаркетов на центральной улице только в одном обнаружились продукты с голубым значком качества. Джаред редко заглядывал сюда, но дармовые две тысячи терзали его совесть. Потратить их на себя он все равно бы не смог, а миссис Гэмбл порадуется.  
Дверь открылась сразу же:  
— Здравствуй, сынок! Нашел ты своего хорька?  
Джаред смущенно покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
— Это вам, — он тряхнул пакетами. — Куда поставить?  
Старушка всплеснула руками, когда разглядела содержимое упаковок, долго распекала его за такие траты и пыталась заставить взять деньги. Джаред пошутил, что предпочитает брать натурой, и ему тут же налили крепкого, совершенно потрясающего кофе с молоком и такой густой пенкой, что ложка стояла. А от эклеров, пусть и на синтетическом белке, отказаться Джаред не смог, хотя и планировал. За пятнадцать минут миссис Гэмбл успела поделиться историей своей жизни и расспросить Джареда о его собственной с пристрастием одинокой женщины, потерявшей сына в давке во время массовых беспорядков.  
— Он замечательный. Безумно красивый, — не сдержался Джаред, улыбаясь шире. Дженсен не появлялся с вечера, за пару последних дней пришлось научиться определять его присутствие по ощущениям: вместе с ним в сознание вливался поток чистой мягкой энергии. — И у него эти рыжие крапинки на лице и шее.  
Крапинки Джареду нравились особенно, таких он еще ни у одного человека не видел. Было здорово указательным пальцем вести от одной до другой, вычерчивая фигуры, пока Дженсен отвлекался на моделирование чего-нибудь сложного. А когда он наконец замечал, то так забавно злился и ерошился, что не повторить трюк Джаред просто не мог. Правда, Дженсен всегда спохватывался слишком быстро, по крайней мере пока Джареду даже квадрат вычертить целиком не удавалось.  
— Веснушки? — изумилась старушка, перебив распоясавшиеся мысли. — Он что, с верхних уровней?  
— Веснушки, — эхом повторил Джаред. Название подходящее.— Мы проводим столько времени вместе… — он примолк, подбирая слова и разглядывая волны крема на эклере, — мне иногда кажется, будто он у меня в голове. Будто знает мои мысли, будто видит меня насквозь.  
Джаред рассмеялся своим же словам — получилось пафосно и смешно.  
— Так что тебе мешает быть с ним? — нахмурившись, заглянула ему в глаза миссис Гэмбл.  
И вот что тут скажешь?  
— Он настолько идеальный, что иногда кажется — ненастоящий.  
Метафора, ставшая реальностью. Ощущение дикого одиночества захлестнуло Джареда с головой. 

Деловой центр Кувер-сити славился своими архитектурными изысками — компании, стремясь перещеголять друг друга, возводили офисы всевозможных форм и размеров. Зеркальное здание «CW» возвышалось над другими, напоминая о статусе гиперкорпорации. Как гигантское мировое древо, оно тянулось сквозь все три уровня, расползаясь пристройками дополнительных Отделов по нижнему и ветвясь Приватами в верхних.  
На рекламном табло у входа, в красном круге, перечеркнутом красной же чертой, мигал схематически изображенный значок «Нейроника»: два кружка — пломбы и светящаяся дуга между ними.  
_— «Нейроник», серия TX, признан опасным для вашего здоровья, — разлагольствовал механический женский голос. — Убедительная просьба сдать ваши консоли в специально оборудованные приемные пункты. «Нейроник», серия TX, признан опасным…_  
Джаред хмыкнул — раскатали губу. Полгода назад так же просили сдать автоматические чайники — «“СW” заботится о вас!»  
Он, как обычно, прошел через двойной пост охраны, остановился у контроллера, позволяя лучу считать данные с сетчатки, получил свою карту доступа и уже собирался привычно сунуть в карман, как заметил, что по прозрачной магнитной полосе скользят серебристые буквы — литеры приемной и кабинета, время и номер в очереди. Его вызывали к начальнику Отдела.  
Джаред повертел карту, манжетой рубашки потер отпечаток своего большого пальца на магнитной полосе. Дженсен всегда на него сердился, если он пытался что-то подобное проделывать в его мире, например, с флешкартами. Джаред отдернул руку. Он поразмыслил, что такого успел натворить, раз его вызывают на ковер, но ничего не придумал. Кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие. На негнущихся ногах он прошел по похожему на трубу изнутри коридору — как труба гулкому и гудящему — и не успел нажать на кнопку лифта. Двери распахнулись, и из них вывалился Чад.  
— Здорово, Мюррей! — Джаред, улыбнувшись, хлопнул приятеля по плечу. Даже почувствовал, как немного успокаивается: Чад нравился ему — прямолинейный и веселый.  
— Тоже вызвали? — хмыкнул тот, привалившись к косяку и не позволяя створкам закрыться.  
— А что случилось?  
— Видел уже предупреждение? Они шерстят всех, кто за последние два месяца приобретал консоли. — Лифт обиженно тренькнул, вжикнул, пытаясь закрыть двери, но Чад был упрямым парнем и уперся ногами в противоположный косяк. — Говорят, какой-то баг в системе нашли, теперь производят изъятие.  
Джаред буквально вытаращился на Мюррея.  
— Я видел, но это что, так серьезно?  
Насколько он знал, ежедневно на электронный рынок поступало около ста тысяч копий одной модели: физически невозможно отследить их все и тем более изъять у пользователей насильно. После массовых беспорядков и демонстраций «Декларацию о праве собственности на электронные устройства» все-таки приняли, хотя отслеживающую метрику так и не удалили.  
Мюррей глянул исподлобья, потом посмотрел через плечо и наклонился к Джареду.  
— Чувак, по секрету. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что ни хера это не стабилизация системы? У этих придурков что-то стянули. И, похоже, это не автозапуск для микроволновки. — Чад многозначительно покивал головой.  
Он отлепился от лифта, и тот поспешно заскрежетал литиевыми дверцами.  
Прежде чем они закрылись, Джаред успел протиснуться внутрь. Именно сейчас, когда помощь Дженсена была необходима как воздух, тот не отвечал.

Коннект-зал располагался на том же этаже, что и приемная. Джаред заглянул в дверь кабинета, отметил, что в очереди еще пять человек, и, воровато озираясь, направился в зал. Пускали сюда по стандартным пропускам; отметившись на входе, Джаред уселся за самый дальний из мониторов и вышел в сеть.  
В поисковую строку он забил данные «Нейроника», быстро пробежался по уже знакомым страницам и наткнулся на сообщение в красной рамке о том, что в моделях серии «TX» нашли сбой в построении логических цепей, который приводит к нарушению работы программы. В качестве следствий указывались психические отклонения, экстразависимость и обострение суицидальных наклонностей. К сообщению прилагался призыв сдать консоли, как потенциально опасные для жизни, в обмен на «обновленную и исправленную модель». Что это должен быть за баг, чтобы из-за него снимали с продажи целую серию? Припомнить подобные прецеденты не удавалось. Корпорация держала людей за стадо ослов, если думала, что такая легенда прокатит. Джаред ощутил даже какую-то иррациональную обиду за человечество. Все-таки Чад прав, может, это и не мировой заговор, но точно не севшая батарея.  
_«Уходи оттуда! Уходи немедленно»,_ — голос Дженсена в голове вспыхнул так неожиданно, что Джаред вздрогнул.  
— Что случилось? — спрятавшись за экраном, шепотом спросил он.  
_«Они вычислили тебя. Пришел запрос на проверку твоих данных. Засекли выход в сеть по твоему ID. Уходи»._  
— О чем ты, черт подери? — возмутился Джаред, слегка повысив голос, и тут же оглянулся по сторонам, вспомнив, что не собирался привлекать внимание.  
_«Пожалуйста, Джаред»._  
Противостоять просящему Дженсену не получалось. Вот что нужно прописать в логах, чтобы программа могла использовать в речевоспроизведении такой спектр эмоций? Джаред осторожно встал, стараясь не скрежетать металлическим стулом по покрытию, и отправился к регистрационной плате.  
_«Что ты делаешь? Просто уходи!»_  
Необходимость отметиться о начале и завершении сессии входила в свод Прописанных Правил, но Джаред не стал спорить. В конце концов, не первое Прописанное Правило, которое он нарушил, — тискаться в туалете с коллегами и перекупать отправленный на склад товар тоже было запрещено. Джаред пропустил одного из посетителей вперед и вышел вслед за ним. Из-за угла справа слышался равномерный топот ног, словно маршировал взвод, поэтому Джаред благоразумно свернул налево.  
— Пятьдесят второй и пятьдесят пятый — налево, вы, двое, — обыскать зал. Красный сигнал.  
Голос в коридоре разнесся эхом. К горлу подступила тошнота. А потом неожиданно, словно щелкнули выключателем, обрушилось спокойствие. Дыхание и пульс выровнялись.  
— Прекрати копаться в моем мозгу! — прошипел Джаред.  
Коридор разветвился. Джаред ринулся по тому, в котором висели указатели к выходу на площадку.  
_«Я, между прочим, тебе помогаю. А мог бы и не. Учитывая, что ты обжимаешься с Чадом!»_  
По какой-то неведомой причине Дженсен с завидным постоянством припоминал ему тот дурацкий случай. Джаред почти увидел, как он приподнимает бровь и нагло ухмыляется. А может, и не почти, может, Дженсен и правда послал картинку ему в мозг. Честно говоря, Джаред уже с трудом отличал свои мысли от импульсов своей программы. Но возразить в любом случае было нечем, а шаги слышались все ближе.  
Дверь. Лестница. Лифт. Створки разъехались сами собой — обычно требовалось приложить пропуск.  
_«Внутрь»._  
Кабина рванула вверх, тоже сама по себе.  
_«Пятое крыло, девятый ангар, шестьдесят седьмой номер. Хоппер серии “Импала”»._  
Лифт выпустил Джареда в огромное помещение, провонявшее металлической стружкой и машинным маслом. Не гараж — ремонтный отсек. Джаред бросился бегом по рядам, высматривая нужную метку. «БМВ», «Хилл», «Тойота».  
— Где эта чертова тачка? Почему я не могу взять нормальный джип?  
На последнем слове тачка обнаружилась, и Джаред не сдержал страдальческого стона.  
_«Она мне нравится. Красивая и послушная»._  
— И старая! — рявкнул он, забираясь внутрь.  
Только он выжал педаль газа, как «Импала», рыкнув, рванула с места. За долю секунды она разогналась до скорости, какой от других приходилось ждать пару минут. Джаред не относил себя к знатокам: хопперы ему встречались редко — это было удовольствие верхних уровней, внизу использовали аэролеты, — но ему приходилось переводить техническую документацию к одной из новейших моделей.  
— Вау! — просиял он.  
_«Ага!»_  
— Так что все-таки происходит?  
_«Джаред, я сделаю тебе гору тянучек, если ты подождешь до вечера»._  
Тянучки были виртуальными, а объяснения — реальными, но вкус виртуальной сладости не отличался от настоящего.  
— Ладно, — решил Джаред.  
Спустя тридцать две секунды по курсу стартовавшего из ремонтного ангара хоппера выслали группу захвата.

 

  
— Руки на стену, ноги на ширину плеч. Обыскать его!  
В квартире все перевернули вверх дном, даже батарея оказалась вырвана из стены наживую — вода хлестала на пол, заливая уцелевшие вещи. Постель перерыта, коробка из-под «Нейроника» выпотрошена, панель безопасности вывернута из стены, и провода искрят.  
— Мистер Падалеки. Я Роберт Сингер, капитан подразделения «Охотников».  
Голос у него был низкий и какой-то масляный. И сам он был низкий и масляный.  
Чьи-то руки скользнули по плечам-ребрам-бедрам-лодыжкам.  
— Классная у меня фигура, да? Можете еще кубики на животе пощупать. — Джаред, несмотря на приказ держать руки повыше, задрал футболку. Он слышал об «Охотниках», и то, что он слышал, мгновенно позволило ему оценить собственный статус. Перспективы не радовали.  
— Прекратите паясничать, Падалеки. Вы на волоске от гибели.  
— Так я и наслаждаюсь последними минутами. Сейчас немногие могут похвастаться природной красотой.  
— Он чист.  
— Да, это вы верно заметили. — Джареда развернули лицом к капитану и перестали наконец-то лапать. — В виртуальной реальности все проще, да?  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — Джаред фальшиво улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Действительно, не понимаете. Думаете, нашли игрушку? — Сингер кивнул на коробку «Нейроника». Обошел полукругом и встал близко-близко; выдох осел на влажной от выступившего пота коже. — Построили свой мир, притворились в нем хозяином, завели жену, детей, собаку.  
— Про собаку я не подумал, — сокрушенно покачал головой Джаред.  
— Вы не знаете, во что ввязались, мистер Падалеки. — Сингер развернулся к нему спиной и направился к выходу. — В штаб его.

На Джареда смотрел огромный голубоватый экран, а с экрана — молодой человек с длинными — вот-вот начнут виться — волосами и челкой, падающей на глаза. Джареду понравилось свое отражение — спокойное, расслабленное и иронично улыбающееся — несмотря на скованные электромагнитными наручниками запястья. По другую сторону экрана стояли и наблюдали люди в костюмах, а в комнате находилась только блондинистая девчонка, похожая на подростка, затянутая в армейскую униформу и вооруженная до зубов. От Джареда ее отделял пластиковый стол.  
— Я майор Тал. Джаред, вы в курсе, что происходит? — взгляд у нее был мягким, улыбка — сочувственной.  
— Угу. Меня арестовали за то, что я купил игрушку.  
Признаваться сам он точно не собирался, если им нужно — пусть помучаются.  
— От чего вы убегаете, Джаред? Искали информацию по «Нейронику», попытались скрыться от отряда, угнали хоппер, — она села вполоборота напротив Джареда и показала на экран, где высветилось его личное дело.  
— Если бы за вами погнался отряд с оружием дальнего действия наперевес, вы бы стояли и ждали? Хотели что-то узнать, можно было спросить, а не объявлять Красный Код. — Джаред безразлично пожал плечами и задумался, зачем нужно через слово повторять его имя.  
Майор Тал улыбнулась, на щеках у нее проступили ямочки. Очаровательная девушка.  
— Мы оба знаем, что именно вы, Джаред, защищаете так упорно. Но это ложная цель. Хотя и притягательная, не спорю. Модель «JRA» воссоздает мир настолько полно, что вы можете не только видеть, слышать, но и ощущать. Не так ли? Ни одна из программ предыдущего поколения не была способна на это. Но вот только эффект присутствия и полного погружения создается за счет импульсов, которые воздействуют на клетки головного мозга, позволяя подменить реальность имитацией. Выдать одно за другое.  
Да, это Джаред знал. Он все еще помнил вкус мороженого, тающего на языке, и горячий песок под ногами — Дженсен заставил его тогда снять обувь.  
— Программа прошла все проверки успешно и была запущена в продажу, — продолжила майор. — А потом волной хлынула серия смертей. Четырехмерная виртуальная реальность настолько поглощала человека, что более восприимчивые просто терялись между реальностью и выдумкой. Ничего сверхъестественного — люди погибали от истощения. Их тела находили иссохшими и обезвоженными. Крипке принял всю вину на себя. Через десять дней после официального заявления его обнаружили с простреленным черепом в собственной квартире. Все наработки, чертежи, схемы, коды к новой консоли оказались уничтожены. И, как выяснилось, чтобы не дать повториться случившемуся, он внедрил вирус в оставшийся софт. Но об этом стало известно слишком поздно, когда была запущена в продажу вторая партия.  
Сейчас, слушая эту девочку-подростка с лазерной винтовкой на плече, Джаред был почти готов поверить. В ее устах все звучало чертовски правдоподобно, а он так устал. Все слишком запуталось. Дженсен снова пропал и не подавал признаков жизни.  
— Вирус, который Крипке внедрил в программу, очень… — майор Тал замялась, перевела взгляд куда-то в потолок, — …самостоятельный. Он может самообучаться и мутировать, видоизменяться.  
— Самостоятельный, как искусственный интеллект? — Джаред провокационно выпятил нижнюю губу и навалился на стол.  
— Что? — Тал засмеялась. — Нет, это было бы слишком. Но суть в том, что, разрушая через импульсы соединения «Нейроник», он также разрушает и ваш мозг.  
Джаред медленно кивнул.  
— Это все очень интересно. — Он растекся по стулу, выставив ноги с другой стороны стола. — А у вас здесь кормят?  
— Просто подумайте над этим, мистер Падалеки.  
Девушка улыбнулась ему на прощание и вышла из комнаты, дверь с шипением закрылась за ней.  
Джаред вздохнул. Если думать столько, сколько он думал в последнее время, клетки головного мозга взорвутся сами без всяких вирусов. 

Он представил Дженсена; вспомнил, как они сидели на полу перед плазменной панелью, шарились по какому-то развлекательному порталу и хохотали в голос над тупыми анекдотами. Было все еще странно ощущать себя в мире Интернета частицей, и Дженсен специально для Джареда придавал страницам сайтов стандартную форму и вписывал их в монитор. А еще Джаред вспомнил, как Дженсен вздрагивает иногда, если положить руку ему на плечо. Или пытается взъерошить волосы на макушке. Или как вокруг все меняется, если у Дженсена паршивое настроение. Даже доступ к сети становится непростым — начинают сбиваться пароли, авторизация пропадает каждые две минуты, фильмы тормозят и дергаются при просмотре, плеер заменяет нужные треки на всякую муть, а списаться с Чадом вообще невозможно — к Чаду у Дженсена особенная «любовь».  
Джаред пытался разобраться, что с ним творится, но Дженсен ответил только:  
— Иногда я чувствую, будто во мне чего-то не хватает. Будто какая-то часть меня потерялась. — Поджал губы, нахмурился — и Джаред не смог устоять против инстинкта: обхватил его за плечи и притянул к себе. Дженсен расхохотался, отбиваясь и утверждая, что он и без обнимашек обойдется — не девчонка. Джаред не верил, в шутку пытался расцеловать его в щеки, тайно надеясь, что чуть-чуть промахнется, и в итоге в реальность вернулся запыхавшийся, раскрасневшийся и все еще посмеиваясь.  
Это было настолько здорово. И даже если иногда казалось, что мозг сейчас вытечет из ушей, а собственную квартиру сменила напоминающая консервную банку тюремная камера — оно того стоило.

Джаред вздрогнул — заорала сигнализация; за дверью раздались крики, топот ног, гудение бластеров. Он осторожно, буквально на цыпочках, подобрался к выходу, и в то же мгновение дверь отъехала и в комнату ворвались двое в черном с автоматами наперевес. Натолкнуться на Джареда прямо у порога они явно не ожидали — замешкались на мгновение, и он — словно снова включился режим прохождения игры — резким взмахом ноги выбил у одного из них автомат и накинул на шею руки, по-прежнему скованные электромагнитным полем.  
Второй солдат замер.  
— Автомат на пол и десять шагов назад, — подсказал Джаред.  
— Послушай, мы за тобой…  
— К черту. Я ему шею сверну! На пол! — рявкнул он, свирепея.  
Солдат послушался: медленно положил оружие перед собой и сделал несколько шагов назад.  
Джаред снял захват, оттолкнул от себя заложника, ринулся к автомату и — за дверь. Выстрелил лучом в панель доступа, расплавив ее и заперев солдат внутри. Хрипение за спиной заставило его обернуться: на столе, распластавшись, лежал раненый в живот офицер. Края раны покрывала спекшаяся кровь. На поясе у него висел пульт от наручников. Джаред переборол ступор и, приблизившись, нажал кнопку. Свечение между стальных браслетов исчезло, и дуги, щелкнув, раскрылись. Джаред, не выпуская оружия, нащупал пальцами свободной руки вену на шее раненого: пульс бился — слабо, но бился.  
— С вами все будет в порядке, — прошептал Джаред, склонившись над офицером. — Сейчас вызовем помощь. — Он вытащил из судорожно сжатой ладони рацию. — Нападение на офицера, ранен. Семнадцатый отсек, комната для допросов.  
— Кто на связи? — бесстрастно спросил динамик.  
— Какая к черту разница, у вас тут человек умирает, — Джаред отшвырнул кусок пластика в сторону и с треском дернул край своей рубашки. — Вот, зажмите.  
Он прижал тряпку к ране и положил поверх руку офицера.  
— Мне нужно идти, извините.  
Сирена надрывалась как сумасшедшая, сигнальные лампы, закованные в решетки, перебрасывали красные вспышки друг другу, словно мяч, стены отражали, умножая многократно, мерный грохот. Джаред даже не сразу сообразил, что это — эхо его шагов.  
Он свернул вслед за указателем налево, в центральный коридор. Под ботинком вязко хлюпнуло. В ноздри ударил тяжелый запах.  
Джаред сглотнул горькую слюну и медленно перевел взгляд вниз.  
Залитый кровью пол усеивали изувеченные тела.  
К горлу подкатило, и Джареда вывернуло прямо на чью-то ногу в обугленной штанине.  
В камере, легко расправляясь с солдатами, он чувствовал себя героем компьютерной игры — в такую они тоже играли с Дженсеном. Но сейчас Джаред стоял посреди кровавого моря. И оно было реальным. 

Джаред развернулся и на автопилоте — шаг на выдох — выбрался из коридора обратно.  
Холод от металлических пластин просочился под одежду, и только тогда Джаред понял, что застыл, вжавшись в стену. Попытался сосредоточиться на крутящемся красном фонаре сигнализации под потолком.  
Раздался щелчок, в висок ткнулся острый край дула, и женский голос приказал:  
— Идешь со мной, или пристрелю.

Он бежал. Спираль коридора разворачивалась перед ним змеей, а дуло бластера продолжало упорно толкаться в ребра. Девушка держалась на шаг позади, но не отставала ни на мгновение и даже не запыхалась. В отличие от Джареда. Из-за очередного поворота наперерез им, целясь из пистолета, бросился один из охранников Центра. Еще трое бежали за ним следом, готовясь стрелять. Девица дернулась вперед из-за спины Джареда, одновременно послав навстречу выстрелу сразу три плоскостных диска, оттолкнула Джареда в сторону и пригнулась рядом сама.  
Светлые пряди ее волос взметнулись фонтаном и рассыпались по плечам.  
Красиво и жутко.  
Охранник рухнул, из шейной артерии хлынула кровь, а заряд ушел в потолок, не причинив никому вреда. За первым бойцом с разодранным горлом последовали двое других, а третьего впечатало в стену выстрелом из бластера.  
— Давай! Вперед, бегом! — заорала она, пихая Джареда к выходу.  
Ветер хлестнул по лицу. В глаза хлынул поток света, дыхание перехватило.  
Джаред затормозил, пытаясь вдохнуть. Чистый воздух — без примеси пыли и смога, яркое солнце — вместо вечного сумрака третьего уровня. Над головой — насколько хватало глаз — простирался пласт нежно-голубого с белым. Небо и облака. Как картинки на рекламных голограммах турфирм или иллюстрации в учебниках по мироведению.  
— Шевелись, — подтолкнули его.  
— Вон они! Стрелять на поражение.  
Крыша. Они на крыше — и больше некуда бежать, впереди только парапет и обрыв в синеву. Но дуло бластера настойчиво и больно вдавилось Джареду под лопатку. И он побежал.  
— Закрепи на поясе! — крик еле прорвался сквозь гудение бластеров и частые выстрелы пневмопистолетов.  
Джаред поймал брошенный ему на ходу трос, одним концом закрепленный в катушке на талии блондинки, и сделал, как было велено.  
— На счет три прыгаем!  
Парапет был в нескольких шагах впереди, погоня — в нескольких шагах позади.  
— Ты свихнулась? — успел выкрикнуть Джаред, прежде чем раздалось:  
— Три!  
«Дженсен!» — заорал Джаред мысленно. И прыгнул.  
За спиной полыхнул взрыв. 

Он ждал падения. Даже, наверное, хотел упасть.  
Он любил жизнь. Любил смотреть, как вечерами загораются разноцветные окна небоскребов Кувер-сити, любил, когда солнечному свету удавалось пробиться через каменные сети верхних уровней и когда выбоины в асфальте затапливало дождевой водой. Любил наблюдать, как Джим Бивер, теребя козырек вечной кепки, думает над очередным кодом, с радостью выводил из себя Мюррея, швыряя скрепками ему в затылок, часами готов был подбирать необходимые цифровые символы, чтобы добиться как можно более точного перевода задачи.  
Любил, несмотря на то, что никогда не видел мира за пределами Города, несмотря на то, что его семья погибла в Кибервойне, десять лет назад изменившей мир, несмотря на то, что зеленый-презеленый, абсолютно чистый, без примесей, цвет никогда не существовал в реальности.  
Однако за последнюю неделю эта самая жизнь так вывернулась перед ним, что упасть с высоты в полмили оказалось бы, пожалуй, кстати.  
Но вместо этого его рвануло вверх.  
Над головой шумели двигатели «вертушки», блондинка висела, держась за трос. А сам трос быстро вытягивало наверх.

— Кэти, все в порядке? — в голосе говорившего сквозило беспокойство.  
— Да. Веллинг и Харрис остались на семнадцатом, — равнодушно отозвалась блондинка.  
— Какого хрена?!  
— Падалеки их вырубил, — она хмыкнула. — Эй, чувак. Уже можешь отпустить мою ногу.  
Первое из осознанного — земля гудит и трясется под ногами. Второе — это не земля: в памяти всплыла картинка вращающихся над головой лопастей. Джаред почувствовал, как его пальцы разжимают, и руку обожгло холодом.  
Фляга с водой.  
— Ну, все, приятель. Все нормально.  
Оцепенение начало отпускать. «Нормально?!»  
— Ни хрена не нормально! — Джаред вскочил и врезался макушкой в потолок. Боль отрезвила. — Какого черта вам от меня надо?  
— Послушай, — блондинка — Кэти — усадила его на место и заставила сделать глоток. — Те люди, у которых ты оказался. Знаешь, кто они?  
Джаред кивнул, не отрывая губ от горлышка. Вода оказалась необыкновенно вкусной.  
— Знаешь, что им было нужно?  
Еще один кивок.  
— Что тебе рассказали? Теорию о вирусе, поражающем мозговые ткани? — спросил мужской голос; Джаред совсем забыл про него.  
Он повернулся, пытаясь разглядеть говорившего — щетинистый подбородок, четко очерченные скулы, темные волосы — кажется, тот выглядел намного старше блондинки Кэти. И Джаред снова кивнул.  
Способность мыслить возвращалась к нему. Но важнее было то, что он снова чувствовал, как внутри обволакивает мягким теплым светом: Дженсен.  
Дженсен, на которого, как выяснилось, слишком многие вели охоту.

Город простирался внизу плоскостями оттенков серого, щетинился шпилями зданий. Джаред выглядывал за оградительный борт, глотал воздух, как воду, — настоящий, не отработанный очистительными фильтрами, воздух, и анализировал ощущение Дженсена в голове.  
Часть объяснений Моргана — как, оказалось, звали мужчину,— он просто пропустил.  
Однако сюжет трагической истории и ее подтекст уловил. Морган, Кэти, те двое, которых Джаред запер в комнате для допросов, — и многие другие — называли себя «повстанцами». Они боролись с произволом корпораций, поглотивших Кувер-сити, и поддерживали проект сената о предоставлении автономии касте биороидов. Морган пересказал информацию скороговоркой и закончил на восемь тысяч двести тринадцатом обороте винта — Джаред не считал, цифры сами всплыли у него в голове.  
А дальше начинался подтекст.  
— Что ты знаешь о биороидах? — спросила Кэти, заправив прядь волос за ухо.  
— То, что в учебниках по мировой истории написано, — пожал плечами Джаред, оторвав взгляд от захватывающего вида сплетения магистралей первого уровня. — Что их создавали для ликвидации последствий Кибервойны и урегулирования «Декады Восстаний».  
— Они были созданы в «CW» при помощи биотехнологий, разработанных ей же. Как усовершенствованная форма человеческого существа.  
— Да, я в курсе. У меня есть доступ к новостным порталам, вы не поверите. Я даже знаю, что при разработке они были начисто лишены негативных эмоций, и если бы не это — сенат не принял бы законопроект об автономии касты. Тем более после Войны. — Джаред раздраженно стряхнул с плеча ладонь Моргана. — Только мне это не объясняет, какого черта вам сдался я и куда вы меня везете.  
— Нетерпеливый парень, ага? — хмыкнул Морган, почесав подбородок. — Ты знаешь, как их создавали? — Джаред не стал отвечать на провокацию, и Морган продолжил, но в голове Джареда звучал другой голос: — Глава проекта Эрик Крипке разработал биотехнический стимулятор — сразу для двух уровней организма.  
— Искусственный интеллект с биотехнологической базой. Программа «Jenesis», — встряла Кэти, перебив Моргана, и Джаред вздрогнул. — При подключении она проникала во все клетки и механизировала тело. Преобразовывала его в биометалл на молекулярном уровне. Перехватывала управление нейроимпульсами мозга, увеличивая скорость реакций, меняя объем памяти и блокируя R-Complex, часть мозга, отвечающую за негативные деструктивные эмоции.  
Джаред уставился на нее.  
— То есть? — Фляга в руке стала жизненно важной опорой в пространстве. Потому что остальное медленно и верно катилось к чертям. — Вы хотите сказать, что изначально биороиды были… людьми?  
Все источники информации, включая учебники по «Новейшей истории», твердили о биороидах как об _искусственно_ созданной форме жизни.  
В голове застучало, заглушая слова, голоса, мысли — словно сердце бегущего человека — тук-тук-тук.  
— Ну конечно, — Кэти хохотнула. — Ты что, думал, их из воздуха слепили?  
— По большей части они все еще остаются людьми, — недоброжелательно сощурившись в ее сторону, произнес Морган. — Однако вирус продолжает действовать. Предполагали, что он дезактивирует только зону R-Complex, но теперь становится очевидным, что он проникает в мозг, уничтожая человеческую составляющую, заменяя ее биотехнической. Человек превращается в машину, которой можно управлять.  
— Только мы разобрались с киборгами, как «CW» вырастила нам новых, — хмыкнула Кэти, нервно вжимая кнопку катушки — вытягивая и отправляя канат на место.  
— Организмы по-разному реагируют, некоторые сопротивляются, цепляются за человеческое сознание и сущность.  
— Слышал о нападениях биороидов? Это те, кто лишились воли, кем теперь управляют. — Катушка, очевидно в отместку, едва не щелкнула Кэти канатом по пальцам.  
— …и мы знаем, как помочь им вернуть себя. Но для этого нам нужна программа. Та программа.  
Боль вонзилась в каждый дюйм нервных волокон, пронизывая насквозь, скручивая тело, застилая глаза тьмой.  
— Джаред, мы знаем, что «Jenesis» у тебя. Он нам нужен.  
Та-дам.  
Его не успели остановить, поймать и уговорить.  
Обоим осталось лишь с изумлением перегнуться через борт; ветер трепал их волосы.  
Джаред падал с высоты в тысячу футов. Кажется, это начинало входить у него в привычку.

 _Война официально закончилась с уничтожением Главного Процессора, но это не привело к «миру во всем мире»._  
Как кошка при падении приземляется на лапы, так он приземлился на ноги и на правую руку. Запястье хрустнуло. Безболезненно.  
_Напротив, человечество, освободившись от глобальной угрозы, начало уничтожать само себя._  
Гудение вертолетных лопастей над головой. Под ногами — гулкий грохот крыши.  
_«Декада Восстания» — крохотная часть происходившего тогда — вписана в историю только потому, что правительство не смогло замять этот факт._  
Страх. Мысль лишь одна — бежать, спрятаться. Их общая мысль.  
_Людям грозило вымирание. И тогда в «CW» возник новый проект —спецподразделение «SPN»._  
Прыжок. Пропасть внизу. Скользкий карниз под пальцами левой руки.  
_Пострадавшие в беспорядках люди вербовались на службу в «SPN», поврежденные части их тел заменялись кибернетическими, а в мозг инсталлировалась новая программа._  
Все получалось так просто — словно Джаред делал подобное сотни раз. Звон стекла, кровь по рукам. Грязные багровые следы на мраморной плитке вестибюля.  
_Крипке был гением в программировании, робототехнике и биотехнологиях. Он разработал этот проект. Все, что они тебе рассказали, все — правда. За исключением одного._  
Скоростной бесшумный лифт.  
_Я не смогу обернуть процесс вспять._  
Улица швырнула в Джареда новеньким блестящим хоппером, заревела транспортными потоками со всех сторон, окатила чистым солнечным воздухом и расстелилась под ноги тротуаром.

 

  
Панель мигнула. Дверь приветливо отъехала в сторону, впуская Джареда внутрь. Врываться вот так в чьи-то апартаменты — ну, прежде всего, уголовная ответственность, однако за ним и так гналась «вся королевская конница». Хуже не будет. «Раз уж тебя занесло на первый уровень, этим нужно воспользоваться», — заявил Дженсен, и голос у него звучал сбивчиво, словно кросс по крышам они бежали вместе.  
Электронные замки покорно кликали и двери сами раскрывались перед Джаредом.  
Ковры устилали пол квартиры от самого порога, окна во всю стену пропускали столько света, что приходилось щуриться, а вся мебель — от дивана размером в половину Джаредовой комнаты до подставок для обуви — сияла ослепительной белизной. Напротив окна стояла мраморная статуя обнаженного возбужденного мальчика. Джаред хмыкнул.  
Мысли, образы, мгновенные снимки памяти — лица, интерфейсы программ, отзвуки рекламных блоков — перемалывались в голове, как в бетономешалке.  
Джаред скинул с ног кроссовки — слишком уж стерильно выглядело все вокруг — и рухнул на пол прямо в холле, раскинув руки в стороны. Ковер обнял его своим пушистым ворсом, затянул, обволок, словно коконом.  
И Джаред провалился.  
— Джей, — голос донесся из-за зеленоватых всполохов, затопивших вселенную.  
Джаред открыл глаза — веки весили тонну. Лицо Дженсена парило над ним, а потом крепкие пальцы заставили Джареда подняться, и Дженсен оказался перед ним целиком: сидел на коленях в джинсах и безразмерной серой толстовке, волосы торчали ежиком, и все, что было за его спиной, слилось в одно мигающее пятно.  
— Дженсен, — выдохнул Джаред. — Джен.  
Руки Дженсена стиснули плечи крепче — большие, мускулистые руки, чуть узловатые от выступающих под бледной веснушчатой кожей вен. Вен, по которым бежала кровь. И сейчас, сейчас Джаред мог потрогать, почувствовать их тепло. Ощутить силу, переливающуюся в мышцах. Обнять ладонями шею, прижать яремную впадину большими пальцами.  
Дыхание перехватило — кожа у Дженсена здесь была такой тонкой и мягкой, а под подушечками пальцев отчетливо колотился пульс. Дженсен судорожно сглотнул — и движение горла отдалось Джареду в ладони, дрожью пробив по позвоночнику.  
Дженсен наклонился и ткнулся лбом в его лоб, вжался так, что стало почти больно. И Джареду захотелось сгрести волосы Дженсена в охапку, рвануть к себе, целовать его губы, тереться о бедра, вплавиться так, чтобы ничто никогда не смогло разъединить их.  
— Ты молодец, Джей. Ты в порядке, — шептал Дженсен ему в приоткрытый рот. — Ты в порядке.  
А Джаред просто дышал воздухом, который выдыхал Дженсен, и его колотило. В уголках глаз щипало. И запястье, оказывается, раздирало болью изнутри. Но он все равно продолжал стискивать в кулаке короткие пряди Дженсеновых волос. 

Кафе заливал теплый желтый свет — необычно для мира, в котором лампы накаливания исчезли сотню лет назад, сменившись холодной мертвенной иллюминацией: энергоэкономия и безопасность превыше всего. Над головой качались под ветерком от вентилятора разноцветные деревянные ложки с бантами на ручках, а стены украшали витрины с голографическими блинчиками внутри. Дженсену всегда удавалось изобретать какие-то невероятные места. Интересно, просто из-за любви к творчеству или чтобы произвести впечатление на Джареда?  
За круглым маленьким столиком напротив них сидел мужчина.  
Точнее, проекция, созданная Дженсеном.  
— Если вы сейчас смотрите эту запись, значит, она попала к вам не случайно. Я, так полагаю, уже мертв, но это не избавляет меня от ответственности. — Проекция жизнерадостно хмыкнула. — Я был самонадеян, но никогда не хотел причинить вред людям. Наш проект действительно казался выходом из творившегося вокруг кошмара. А когда я обнаружил, как «Jenesis» влияет на мозг носителя, было уже поздно. — Проекция Крипке покачала лысоватой головой и горько усмехнулась.  
Джаред опустил глаза и искоса глянул на Дженсена. Тот был сосредоточен и хмур; брови сошлись на переносице, обнаружив неожиданную складку — Джаред так засмотрелся, что даже забыл про тянучку во рту, и радужная полоска, зажатая между зубов, свесилась на подбородок.  
— Я пробовал повернуть процесс вспять, но даже «Jenesis» не способен на такое. Конечно, отдельные биороиды могут противостоять программе — зависит от силы личности — но все равно окончательная трансформация всего лишь вопрос времени, — Крипке сделал глоток коричневой жидкости из чашки перед собой. — Я просил, умолял Дон Острофф закрыть проект, но он приносил такие деньги, каких мы не видели даже до Войны.  
Джаред почувствовал тычок коленом под столом и очнулся: «Что?» — взглядом спросил он. Дженсен, улыбнувшись, потянулся к нему, дернул за хвостик тянучки и большим пальцем стер липкий сахарный след с подбородка. От прикосновения к коже по всему телу волной рассыпались мурашки.  
— Эрик настаивал, и его сняли с должности, объявили предателем государства, — пояснил Дженсен,коверкая слова набитым Джаредовой тянучкой ртом.  
— Перед началом гонений я успел забрать программу с базы, — теперь голос Крипке звучал напряженно и взволнованно. — Удалил все записи о ней и все коды и схемы. Было необходимо уничтожить ее!  
И в ту же секунду все изменилось. Дженсен замер. И замер, казалось, весь мир вокруг. Джаред почувствовал это настолько отчетливо, что по спине пробежал холодок. Бежевые шторы на окнах перестали трепетать и обвисли безжизненными тряпками, и замерли разноцветные ложки под потолком.  
— Я пытался переформатировать ее, заменить структурный код, но перестроить искусственный интеллект — это не переписать программу для тостера.  
Джаред оторвался от созерцания Крипке и снова перевел взгляд на Дженсена: щека того все еще смешно оттопыривалась из-за конфеты во рту, но глаза распахнулись, стали огромными, зрачки заполнили радужку чернотой — и Джаред испугался.  
— Я уничтожил биологический состав «Jenesis», но стереть его весь… Дженсен, я не смог — ты знаешь, это как убить своего ребенка. _Ты_ мне как ребенок. — Эрик потер лысину ладонью, та, кажется, заблестела еще ярче, и прокашлялся. — Никто не должен получить доступ к программе. Потому что, проникнув в сознание, она без биосостава не сможет завершить трансформацию целиком. Это приведет к разрушению определенных зон мозга. Превратит человека в безвольную игрушку в руках «СW» — этого нельзя допустить.  
Джаред успел стиснуть колено Дженсена под столом и почувствовать, как напряжена каждая его мышца, прежде чем его выбросило. 

Он упал на ковер — или ему только показалось — и резко сел. Руки сами собой взметнулись к вискам — включить контакты, вернуться обратно — Дженсену плохо. Но контактов не было. Джаред неверяще пощупал чистую кожу, дернул за пряди волос и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Сумасшествие. Он ведь знал, что пломбы остались у миссис Гэмбл — так, на всякий случай. Помнил, как спрятал их у нее в ванной. Но то, что он видел только что: кафе, Крипке — и Дженсен — было таким настоящим. Джаред чувствовал плечом тепло Дженсена рядом, чувствовал шершавый палец на подбородке, мышцы под ладонью.  
Он огляделся. Часы подсказывали, что следующий день не за горами — который именно, Джаред понятия не имел; голый мраморный мальчик со стояком по-прежнему сконфуженно пялился на него со своего места у стены напротив, а мобильный коннексус за окном следовал по своей неизменной траектории, предлагая жителям первого уровня поездку к Красной Границе со скидкой. К концу квартала рекламный блок сменился новостями, но Джаред успел уловить только сообщение о нападении на Отдел технических разработок и ничего больше, хотя и подскочил к окну — проверить, не покажут ли его на экране. Улица внизу полнилась народом и кипела движением.  
Другая жизнь.  
Джаред вздохнул, отлип от окна, прошелся туда-сюда, не имея представления, что делать дальше. Еще раз взглянул на статую и зачем-то накинул на нее лежавший на диване пушистый белый плед. В холодильнике — на крышке которого торчал мраморный нос — нашелся бекон — абсолютно натуральный и невероятно вкусный, приличная такая порция. Джаред слопал его одним махом, разглядывая огромные скульптурные ноздри.  
Дженсен так и не появился. Джаред с ужасом подумал, не намеривается ли тот сделать что-нибудь жуткое — например, нажать кнопку «delete» для своей системы. «Необходимо забрать “Нейроник”», — ввинтилась в голову светлая мысль.  
С пломбами Дженсен не сможет вытолкнуть его из сети. И у Джареда будет шанс.  
Хоппер владельца квартиры обнаружился на крытой стоянке на крыше. 

Миссис Гэмбл перетянула запястье Джареда лечебным бинтом, напоила кофе и велела не теряться, когда он попрощался с ней.  
_— Устройство осуществляет переход между восприятием мира таким, каков он есть и — каким мы хотели бы его видеть. Наденьте маску, и запахи, звуки, даже качество воздуха будут имитированы,_ — механическим голосом возвестил экран над головой.  
Оказаться снова на третьем уровне было очень странно — будто в другом мире. Яркий свет дня сменили вечные сумерки, смог снова клочьями висел в переулках. Сраный мир, сраная реальность, в которой люди никогда не увидят солнца — только потому, что у них мало денег. Джаред стиснул кулаки и медленно разжал их. Нужно беспокоиться о вещах поважнее.  
Как ни странно, ни в одном новостном или криминальном блоке его фотограмму не показали. Но возвращаться в собственную квартиру стало бы сущей глупостью, снять номер в гостинице — тоже: без помощи Дженсена его отследят в два счета; лететь обратно в стерильные апартаменты с обнаженным возбужденным мальчиком не хотелось. Хотелось к Дженсену.  
Джаред остановил хоппер в закутке на одной из пустынных улочек и подключился.  
Переход оказался самым сложным за всю историю использования им контактов и — жутко болезненным. 

Джаред ожидал все что угодно — от адского пекла до ледяных пустынь — но только не такое.  
Здесь не было абсолютно ничего. Воплощенное ничто — ни цвета, ни запаха, ни форм, никаких пространственных ориентиров. Джаред даже не мог оглянуться, потому что видел разом все — и ни черта не видел.  
— Здравствуй, Джей.  
Голос Дженсена сочился злым сарказмом — хоть что-то настоящее, за что можно зацепиться — но он лился отовсюду, вибрировал в бесконечной пустоте.  
— Тебе здесь не место.  
— Сам сказал, что ты в моем распоряжении, — крикнул в никуда Джаред. — Так что мне лучше знать, где мне место.  
Пространство хмыкнуло очень по-дженсеновски.  
— Пожалуйста, Джен, не мог бы ты…— Джаред сбавил тон и покивал головой и поиграл бровями — так, словно Дженсен мог увидеть.  
Увидел. Материализовался. Слишком осунувшийся, уставший и взъерошенный. Но все еще понимающий с полуслова.  
— Что, не нравится? — напористо рыкнул он, широко разводя руки. — А такой вот он, мой виртуальный мир. — В глазах сверкнули зеленоватые вспышки.  
Джаред сомневался, что шаг, который он сделал, реально приблизил его к Дженсену, но тем не менее под ладонями оказались тонкая ткань футболки и крепкие плечи.  
— Мне плевать, — он наклонился, пытаясь поймать взгляд Дженсена, сфокусироваться на нем. — Мне плевать, что не так с этим миром или с тем, другим. Только пожалуйста!  
Он не знал, что именно «пожалуйста». Пожалуйста, успокойся? Пожалуйста, не уходи? Пожалуйста, стань человеком?  
— У тебя уже начала болеть голова? — Дженсен резко сбросил его руки и толкнул в грудь. — Ты уже чувствуешь, что не можешь отличить мою реальность от своей? — В голосе звучало отчаяние, концентрированное, как и все здесь и сейчас. — Сорок пять процентов твоего мозга, Джаред, — это я! Завтра будет пятьдесят!  
Наверное, мысль о том, что в голове у тебя живет инородное искусственно созданное существо, изменяющее тебя, разрушающее твою жизнь, твое сознание, должна была пугать. Но что, если бы ничего не было — ни улыбающихся дельфинов, ни прыжков с высоты в сотни футов, ни тянучек и зеленоватых всполохов в глазах Дженсена — что тогда? Джареда бросило в холодный пот, и ладони стали липкими. Он смотрел на Дженсена, разглядывал по сотому разу каждую черточку его лица, каждую веснушку, каждую морщинку. И стрелка часов успела пройти полный круг по циферблату вечности, когда Дженсен вдруг произнес едва слышно Джареду в шею:  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты оставался самим собой. — Пальцы стиснули ворот рубашки. — Ты уже идеальный. Для меня.  
Слова рухнули в пустоту, заполняя ее, затопляя. И Джаред рухнул вместе с ними. Вместе с Дженсеном, обнимающим его лицо ладонями. Вместе с рвущимся из груди сердцем. Вместе с чувством настолько абсолютным, что даже в этой вселенной для него не существовало кода.  
Пространство вокруг по–собачьи встряхнулось, сбрасывая груз оцепенения, наполнилось вязкой, тягучей, как патока, чернотой. Пальцы Дженсена провели неровную дугу по щеке Джареда — и от легкой ласки по телу пронеслась волна возбуждения. Темнота полыхнула искрами. Джаред потянулся за прикосновением, Дженсен выдохнул — надрывно, отчаянно. И рванулся вперед.  
Рука на затылке, губы — теплые и влажные, скользнувший в рот язык, зубы, боль от случайного укуса, тело, выгнувшееся навстречу, тесно прильнувшее.  
В груди защемило.  
Тонкие зеленые ленты молний полоснули черноту. Пространство глухо отозвалось ударом, еще одним и еще — сердце Дженсена колотилось как сумасшедшее, и мир колотило вместе с ним. Ленты сворачивались в причудливые узоры, разрастались, вытягивались. Руки шарили по всему телу. Джареда бросило в пот. И от мысли, что все вокруг — его Дженсен, что он весь — для него, что он позволяет видеть себя, целовать себя, низ живота свело невыносимым жаром.  
Молнии устремились ввысь и взорвались изумрудным.  
Джареда ослепило. Будущее, прошлое, реальное или нереальное — ничего не имело значения, пока он чувствовал дрожащее тело Дженсена, его сбившееся дыхание. Кажется, Джаред говорил, что они найдут выход, что все будет в порядке, что существует куча свободных серверов, куда можно перезаписать образ. Обнимал Дженсена за талию, целовал его веки, тянулся за ласкающей ладонью.  
— Они будут здесь с минуты на минуту, Джей, — вдруг тихо и обреченно произнес Дженсен, все еще прямо в губы. — Они тебе помогут. Ты сможешь жить как раньше. — Пальцы погладили по щеке. — А я разберусь сам.  
Джаред знал это «сам».  
Окатило ужасом.  
— Джен! 

  
Дождь, ритмично выбивая чечетку, размазывал по лобовому стеклу хоппера бесформенные капли — первое, чем встретила реальность. Потом пришло ощущение себя: в джинсах влажно, в груди давит и стискивает, дышать носом не получается. Джаред замер — десять секунд, он считал — и тело наконец потребовало движений, заныло так, что терпеть не осталось сил.  
Он сам вырвался из системы, но по-прежнему чувствовал присутствие Дженсена в голове.  
Затея выглядела чистым самоубийством. Не важно кто — «СW», «Охотники» или повстанцы — будут вскрывать ему мозг, чтобы вытащить Дженсена, важно, что тот запустит программу самоудаления, как только окажется не привязан к носителю. Захотелось врезать Дженсену в челюсть — Джаред от души вломил ладонями по панели управления — захотелось, чтобы он был здесь, чтобы схватить его и — что «и» Джаред додумать не успел — над головой загудели двигатели.  
Нужно было бежать. Выбрать ручное управление, вдавить педаль в пол и исчезнуть в сплетении проулков. Не дать им забрать Дженсена.  
Мысли бились, как глупые рыбки о стекло аквариума, пытаясь найти выход.  
А Джаред продолжал сидеть и пялиться в лобовое стекло.  
Мелькнула предательская мысль: если они вытащат нейронити из его головы — разрослась, заглушила бунтующее сердце — то он сможет — сможет вернуться к нормальной жизни. Картинки замелькали перед глазами, будто переключали каналы. Никакой беготни по крышам, растерзанных трупов и допросов. В понедельник пойти на работу, в любимый Отдел переводов, заняться кодом к автоматическим стеклоочистителям. Вечером завалиться с Чадом в бар. Реальный мир, настоящая жизнь.  
Вот только без Дженсена не было бы никакого Отдела переводов.  
Еще чуть-чуть, и голова взорвется. Джаред вцепился в волосы; пальцы задели контакты, отключенные, но все еще прикрепленные к вискам. От прикосновения к прохладным спинкам по телу прокатилась дрожь.  
Дженсен значил для него куда больше, чем все остальное. Слишком много. И Джаред не выдержал:  
— Ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я оставался собой! — голос сорвался в крик. — Тогда дай мне самому выбирать! — Под веками поплыли оранжевые круги. — Иначе все это не имеет смысла!  
Уши заложило искусственной, неживой тишиной. Потом водопадом хлынули звуки — удары сердца, дробное пощелкивание дождя, рекламная отбивка на мобильном коннексусе, гудение двигателей и резкое шипение — черный краулер приземлялся в проулке, отрезая путь к магистрали.  
Поздно.  
Солдаты высыпали из аэролета стремительными тенями, черные дула бластеров уставились на Джареда сквозь лобовое стекло .  
— Джаред Падалеки, — загремел знакомый бас Сингера. — Выходи с поднятыми руками!  
Возможно, Дженсен — упрямый ублюдок — этого и добивался. А возможно — он все же дал Джареду выбирать самому.  
Поэтому Джаред выжал педаль до упора и перевел хоппер в режим вертикального взлета. Увы, «БМВ» — далеко не «Импала» — разгоняться с нуля не умел. Он не оторвался от земли и на два фута, как двигатели икнули, чихнули и просто вырубились; панель заискрила, словно замкнуло контакты, а кабину окутало гудящим синеватым свечением. Ионная сеть.  
Это был конец. Хоппер плюхнулся на землю, со скрежетом протаранив брюхом асфальт.

Двое вытащили Джареда наружу и, подталкивая в спину бластерами, доставили к капитану Сингеру, напоследок толкнув посильнее, так что Джаред чуть не свалился, нелепо взмахнув руками. Сингер хмыкнул. Джаред смутился, прикусив от досады губу.  
— Что же вы, мистер Падалеки, так переменчивы. Назначаете встречу, сбегаете.  
Джаред возвышался над нескладным и круглым капитаном на десяток дюймов, но тот все равно умудрялся смотреть ему прямо в глаза, не задирая головы. Капитан, спрятав руки в карманы, обошел вокруг и встал за спиной. Джаред нервно повел плечом, и за его движением, как за магнитом, потянулись дула бластеров.  
— Я понимаю вас, — продолжил Сингер, и голос звучал так вкрадчиво, что Джареду немедленно представились извивающиеся и тянущиеся к нему щупальца. — Этот вирус, он заставляет чувствовать себя особенным. Всесильным. Богом.  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, что это никакой не виру…  
— ...но вы по-прежнему остаетесь мешком с костями — и только.  
Сингер снова появился в поле зрения и заговорил жестче:  
— Впрочем, для вас, мистер Падалеки, исход в любом случае один. Если программу не вытащить из вашей головы, то можете прощаться с ней. С головой.  
Джаред разглядывал, как намокает синяя форменная куртка и темная ткань покрывается дробящимся узором мелких капель. Сердце снова разгонялось. Нужно досчитать до пяти — на счете шесть он развернется, закинет руку Сингеру на шею, пнет под колено и у него будет заложник. Солдаты не станут стрелять: Джаред хоть и безоружен, но шею свернуть сил у него хватит.  
Раз.  
— Программа проектировалась с учетом биомолекулярной трансформации организма.  
Два.  
— В вашем случае она приведет лишь к разрушению мозга, человеческие ткани не предназначены для таких перегрузок.  
Три.  
В ближнем переулке грохнуло. Сингер насторожился — вытянулся в струну, кажется, даже живот умудрился подобрать.  
Джаред, пользуясь тем, что капитан отвлекся, скороговоркой досчитал «четыре-пять» и уже почти прыгнул вперед — как с неба полыхнуло голубым серебром. Вспышка выела цвета, залила все вокруг сиянием; лужи на асфальте и окна домов отразили ее, умножив, — глаза обожгло, и Джареду вместо героического побега пришлось уткнуться в рукав куртки. Солдаты, стоявшие вокруг тесным кругом, вдруг начали падать как подкошенные, палить беспорядочно по каким-то призрачным целям; от криков и рева бластеров заложило уши. Кто-то швырнул дымовую шашку, переулок заволокло сизым туманом, и завоняло паленым.  
Джаред, пригнувшись, ринулся к краулеру «Охотников», но его жестко рванули обратно за воротник, и в висок с размаху впечаталось дуло.  
— Падалеки у Сингера! — прорезал хаос женский голос.  
И все вокруг тут же смолкло — словно кто-то наверху нажал на «паузу». Люди замерли, стрельба прекратилась, и только дым рваными клочьями поднимался с земли.  
Джаред прищурился, пытаясь прогнать плавающие перед глазами яркие пятна, — из мутной дымной пелены выступила затянутая в черное с головы до ног фигура. Лицо скрывал бинокуляр, но Джаред все равно узнал надменную сучку.  
— Отпусти мальчишку, — зазвучал еще один знакомый голос — Морган. — Твои солдаты мертвы, ты у нас на прицеле. Давай сюда парня.  
Забавно, теперь из-за него взрывают город и ведут бои.  
— Вы же не думаете, что это надолго? — хмыкнул абсолютно спокойно Сингер, тряхнув Джареда — для убедительности, видимо. Дуло проехалось по виску и вмялось в щеку. Джаред невольно задержал дыхание: может, стрелять на поражение Сингер и не стал бы, но проверять на практике не хотелось.  
Морган не успел ответить: за спиной нападавших грохнул взрыв; все вновь залило голубым светом, и выстрелы загудели, беспорядочно отражаясь от стен. Сингер на мгновение потерял бдительность, Джаред почувствовал занемевшей кожей — бластер сдвинулся чуть ниже, перестав вдавливать щеку в зубы. И этого оказалось достаточно — чтобы мысленно произнести: «Шесть».  
Джаред вывернул вверх запястье капитана — пользуясь преимуществом в росте — и отклонился вправо; бластер выстрелил, но луч, бесполезно шикнув, ушел в бетонное низкое «небо». Удар по коленной чашечке — хруст сустава — Джаред выкрутил бластер из ослабевших пальцев капитана, отшвырнул в сторону и бросился прочь.  
Успела мелькнуть мысль — молодец, справился. И даже без Дженсена.  
А потом все тело прожгло невыносимой болью.

Говорят, у смерти много лиц. Но Джаред не видел ни одного. Только вода лилась в глаза, стекала к вискам неровными дорожками. На третьем уровне всегда дожди. Только нависала низко над головой сеть переходов и мостов, сплетенная воспрянувшей из пепла цивилизацией. И где-то за каменными сводами — не видимый отсюда — горел желтый и жаркий круг солнца.  
Потом на Джареда долго смотрело лицо капитана Сингера, расплывчатое и искаженное, словно в кривом зеркале. Губы на этом лице лихорадочно и беззвучно двигались — смешно и немного пугающе. Затем было лицо Кэти, ее волосы — такие мягкие, оказывается, — мазнули по лбу Джареда, и их прикосновение даже перебило рвущую боль в животе. Кажется, Кэти что-то кричала. Ее сменило другое лицо — осунувшееся, морщинистое, с синими кругами под глазами, обрамленное серебристой тканью костюма парамедика. И за ним вставали изуродованное воплем лицо матери, пустое бледное — отца, окровавленное и рассеченное лазером — незнакомца в десяти шагах.  
Может быть, говорят правду, и у смерти действительно много лиц.  
Только не было одного — главного.  
Боль отступила на миг, и Джаред вернулся в реальность, вновь ощутил свое тело. Мокрая насквозь одежда сковывала его неподъемным грузом. От крови, уже начавшей запекаться, слиплись пальцы; капли дождя щекотали лицо.  
И тут он почувствовал, как по вискам потекло обжигающе-горячее, проникая под кожу, вплавляясь в кости, расползаясь на скулы и лоб.  
— Господи, что это? — как сквозь вату прорвался изумленный возглас.  
И Джаред словно увидел себя со стороны: пломбы, искрясь изумрудным, плавились и растекались по лицу замысловатым узором, впитывались в каждую клеточку кожи, захватывая дюйм за дюймом. 

Под веками расплывались радужные разводы, какие бывают в лужах от пролившегося топлива. Было по-прежнему больно, но уже не страшно. Знакомые мускулистые руки обнимали, держали крепко. Голова сама собой сползла набок — управлять ей уже не получалось, и Джаред ткнулся носом в сгиб локтя, в нежную кожу, пахнущую теплом и немного потом — Дженсеном.  
— Прости, прости, моя вина, — бормотал тот куда-то в лоб Джареду, беспорядочно сцеловывая с залитого дождем лица воду.  
— Дженсен. — Джареду удалось приоткрыть глаза и в зеленоватом тумане, застилавшем все, разглядеть то, чего жаждал больше всего на свете.  
За спиной у Дженсена расплывчато мельтешили парамедики и военные, что-то кричал Сингер и матерился Морган, и Джаред успел отчетливо удивиться тому, как они оказались здесь. А потом Дженсен пообещал все исправить.  
— Я все исправлю, — сказал он, заглядывая Джареду в глаза, и поцеловал.  
Поцелуй был горячим и твердым.  
Дженсен все исправит.

Дождь уже не лил, вокруг все сияло белым и в глаза светило солнце. Боли тоже не было, хотя, может, потому, что тело делось куда-то. Дженсен исчез, и кольнуло страхом — что если?.. Больше Джаред не успел ни о чем подумать.  
— Снимите вы их с него! — заорали прямо над ухом. — Хоть вместе с кожей, мне нужны эти сраные пломбы!  
Не солнце — медицинская лампа.  
— Сэр, но вы же сами видите, это практически невозможно. — Голос был настолько спокойным, в противовес голосу Сингера, что Джаред даже улыбнулся. Кривовато, но моменту соответствовало. — Целостность нарушена, и… Капитан, он пришел в себя.  
Джаред слышал что-то еще, но уже не вслушивался — к нему метнулось из ниоткуда серое окно браузера с черными мелкими буквами. Пришлось сильно поднапрячь уставший мозг, чтобы вникнуть в смысл:  
_«Вы уверены, что хотите закрыть программу “reality.exe”? После закрытия программы вы будете автоматически перенаправлены в приложение “jenesis.spn”».  
«Да/Нет». _  
И вот тут Джаред расхохотался — искренне и легко. Ну, конечно, насколько позволяла рваная рана в животе. Ладно, он всегда старался быть честным с собой — больше это походило на хрип.

 

  
Солнце заливало светом пространство до горизонта. Старая проселочная дорога тянулась золотистой лентой через пшеничное поле. Еще зеленые — даже чересчур зеленые — колосья покачивались под ветром, шелестели, шептались. Небо с клочковатыми облаками куполом опрокинулось над головой. Джаред шагал рядом с Дженсеном, задевал рукой его голую руку — отчего у того блестящие в солнечных лучах волоски топорщились — и таскал сладкие тянучки из только что придуманного пакета. Если попадались лакричные, он отдавал их Дженсену — как оказалось, они ему нравились больше других. Сам Джаред терпеть их не мог и не понимал, за что их зачислили в разряды конфет — правда, все равно всегда создавал, чтобы вот так делиться. Иногда даже получалось выманить поцелуй.  
— Я тебе больше не разрешу проектировать облака, — Дженсен ткнул пальцем в неестественно синее, будто с детского рисунка, небо и усмехнулся, не отрывая взгляда от заляпанных сахаром губ Джареда.  
Джаред задрал голову. Прямо над ними плыла тучка однозначно фаллической формы. Он исподтишка покосился на Дженсена.  
— Сам виноват. Нечего мне было про свой самый объемный раздел перед тренировкой рассказывать, — Джаред показал язык и гордо тряхнул головой.  
— Хм. А мне казалось, ты был не против, — Дженсен послушно открыл рот для очередной лакричной дряни, выуженной Джаредом из пачки.  
— Ладно, наверное, над созданием визуальных образов придется еще поработать, — согласился Джаред. Хотя, если бы Дженсен не облизывал так усердно его пальцы, он вряд ли признался бы в несовершенстве своих творений. — Джен, а сделаешь мне собаку?  
— Хоть двух. 

 

Миссис Гэмбл стерла со стекла пыль и поставила фотограмму на место. С изображения на нее смотрели два улыбающихся молодых человека, две собаки и один хорек. Рука Джареда хозяйски лежала на плече Дженсена, а тот постоянно поворачивал к нему голову, Сэди радостно молотила хвостом по земле, отчего штанина Дженсеновых брюк все время колыхалась, а Харли каждые тридцать секунд порывался сорваться с места. «Is real», — гласила цифровая подпись.  
Хорек вышел особенно удачно.


End file.
